


Supervisor 监护人

by Saviorbenevolent



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Sex, Spanking, Whipping
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 04:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saviorbenevolent/pseuds/Saviorbenevolent
Summary: After the death of Odin and Frigga,It’s Thor’s turn to take care of his mischievous little brother.He was desperate to conceal the fact that he was sexually attracted to his own sibling,and of course,doesn’t succeed.现代AU，这是一个伪直男锤被基撕去面具的故事





	1. Chapter 1

“别磨蹭！”从圣地亚哥警局中走出来吵嚷的两个人，金发的体格矫健，满面怒容，黑发的应该是弟弟，一路被推搡着走。

“我真是不敢相信，”Thor把他挣扎的弟弟丢进车后座，狠狠摔上车门，扔过一个警告的眼神，“父亲的葬礼才刚结束没多久！你竟然就想着从这个家逃开。”他恨不得把Loki揪过来狠狠摇晃，把那些鬼点子都从他的小脑袋里倒出来，“盗用驾照，偷车！老天啊！如果不是因为范达尔认出了你，你会吃牢饭的，你会被扔进监狱，懂吗Loki？”

“因为我的驾照被你拿走了，”Loki冷哼，“连带我的社安卡也凭空蒸发，出于某种我们都知道的原因。”

“是吗？”如果不是因为已经驶入高速，Thor几乎要停下车来和他“理论”一番，所幸他只是脸红脖子粗地吼，“我发誓，如果我再看到你一声不吭地偷偷溜出去——”

“你就把我的胳膊掰下来然后用它把我殴打致死！”Loki大喊，他神经质地发出几声大笑，“好极了Thor，真有威胁力，特别像你的作风！”

他们的车以一种愤怒的速度驶出75号公路，穿过科罗纳多大桥，他们的吵架一路经过所有街区。

“给我老老实实滚回房子里去，”Thor把车停在门前，对那个小混蛋火冒三丈：“等我把你的烂摊子处理完，我再回来收拾你——嘿！不要那么用力关门，这是我的新车！”

“我们的，记得吗？”Loki粗鲁地捶着车门，“奥丁死了，没有遗书，从法律上说所有的东西都是我们共有的，”他在锃光瓦亮的新漆上踹了一脚，看见Thor怪叫一声，他得意地吼，“这是我的那一半！”

“你这欠揍的小骗子！”Thor火冒三丈，他从一大早接到范达尔的电话跑到警局，光是保释金就花光了他一个月赚的钱，他四处赔礼道歉，给那帮该死的警官送了一打礼物卡——他好话说尽、精疲力竭、怒气冲冲，而那该死的小混球竟然丝毫不感到抱歉，一路上火上浇油。

看到Thor下车朝他跑来，Loki转身就向房屋逃去。

他腿脚敏捷，可遗憾的是一摸口袋，就意识到他的个人物品在被羁押的时候就收了上去。他的门卡现在应该在Thor手里，而自己已经来不及输入密码了。

“哎哟！放开我！你这混蛋！”Loki被拎着，他嗷嗷地叫，Thor就像一只疯狂的狒狒，他从来没能在武力上与之抗衡：“你敢打我，我就告你，哎呀！”

他被按在引擎盖上，腰贴着滚烫的金属，这让他想起曾经在停车场那些隐秘又疯狂的性爱。但是他也只恍惚了一瞬间，没等他挣扎着起身，就被揍了回去。

Thor忍了一路，巴掌又重又快，Loki的屁股躲闪着，他趴在引擎盖上翻来覆去地叫喊挣扎，他的手被Thor拿开别在身后，身体一次次地因为疼痛弹起，又被狠狠拍回引擎盖上趴着，正午毒辣的阳光把引擎盖烤的滚烫，他的屁股也因为他哥哥的殴打火辣辣发疼。

“去告我！再跑！再骗人！再胡闹！”Thor一边揍他一边吼，他们的骚动吸引了邻居的目光，Sif老太太端着红茶杯探出头来，哦，Odinson家的小儿子又挨揍了。

这场飞来横祸来得快去的也快，Thor松开他，把他疼的不停抽气的弟弟放在地上，板起脸：“在家里老实等我回来，如果你再敢给我跑出去——”他让自己的威胁悬在空中，在Loki的屁股上留下两记异常响亮的巴掌。

“Ow，Owch！”

Loki快速地搓着自己的身后，就像这个动作能把疼痛全部吸走一样，他狠狠推开Thor，一滴眼泪从那翡翠色的漂亮眼睛里溢出，“或许这就是我非要离开不可的理由！”他怒吼着，用袖子擦了一下眼泪，没等Thor回话就跑回了房屋。

“你大可以试试！”Thor对着他弟弟的背影喊，看见Loki甩上门，他气鼓鼓地回到车里，好半天都冷静不下来。

回到家里，Loki警惕地盯着那辆白色的车，直到Thor缓缓驶出以后才松了口气。他跑回自己的房间，关上门，轻轻地拉掉自己的裤子，在镜子面前露出他屁股上新鲜的、红肿的巴掌印来。

“Owwwww……”他瘪了瘪嘴，给自己揉了揉，擦掉脸上滚落的眼泪，“该死的Thor。”他趴回自己的床，让他刺痛的屁股在空调中降温。他——又挨打了，这是他这个月被Thor揍过的第三次。他抚摸着自己身后火辣的伤痕，突然很想大哭一场。

他记得那些快乐的日子。他和Thor躲在楼上的浴室里，在紧锁的门后互相探索对方身体的秘密。他记得Odin和Frigga在楼下看DVD，而Thor压低粗喘的声音，把他勃起的阴茎挤进自己的身体。他记得Thor宽厚又包容地对待他，在夜半时分溜进他的卧室，狠狠吸吮他的嘴唇，紧紧拥抱他的身体。

可一切，一切都改变了。

Frigga在病榻前握住他们两兄弟的手，Loki记得自己泪眼朦胧中看见Thor坚定的眼神。Thor仿佛在一夜之间成熟了起来，与过去那些稚嫩的痕迹一样，一同消失的还有他们难以启齿的某种亲密关系。

后来Odin相继病倒，Thor开始变得易怒、沉默寡言，有几次他对Loki发火的样子，让Loki仿佛看见了Odin的影子。

与那个无比溺爱自己的Thor一同消失的，还有他们之间难以启齿的亲密关系。Loki最后哭了一会儿，他感到十分疲惫，陷入了沉沉的睡眠。

从圣地亚哥到洛杉矶往返足足花了四五个钟头，Thor回来的时候指针已经接近了十二点，他揉了揉疼痛的太阳穴，把买回来的东西塞进冰箱，然后轻手轻脚地走上二楼，推开Loki卧室的门。

他看见Loki趴在自己的小床上，连睡着的样子都好像在和自己生气，他轻轻掀开那层薄被，摸了摸Loki温热的小屁股，Thor叹了口气。

“你要像个真正的哥哥一样，”他耳边回荡着Odin临终前对他嘱咐的、意有所指的话，“你要照顾他，管教他，让他成长为一个正直的人。”

Thor明白他父亲的潜台词。他自私地在自己亲弟弟身上发泄欲望，毫无节制地纵容他、惯坏他，Odin没办法放心离开。

Thor羞愧的满脸通红，他向父亲哽咽地保证：“我会的。”

他的面具下掩饰的是他那一颗渴求到发抖的心脏，他和Loki一样渴望着回到过去，他会试着去做，这是他应尽的责任，可是他对自己的保证毫无信心。

因为此时此刻，仅仅是抚摸着他弟弟的小屁股，Thor的阴茎就在裤子里涨硬的发痛。

“Oh，shit…”他低声诅咒，溜回自己的屋子，锁上门才肯把那坚硬无比的家伙释放出来，他肖想着Loki的身体狠狠撸动，过不多久，他就浑身颤抖地射了出来。

父母相继离去，逼迫他修正他们之间的关系。

“Loki…”Thor大脑一片空白地躺在床上，累到精神恍惚也迟迟不肯睡去，他纵容自己在遐想中再沉浸几分钟。他知道，明天醒来，等待他的又是漫长的伪装。

   
第二天，Loki慢吞吞的起床，他蠕动到楼下，Thor已经在餐桌旁边等着他。

“吃饭，”Thor依然没给他什么好脸色，他昨天差不多赔掉了一辆车，“然后我们谈谈。”

“哦，谈谈。”Loki叉起一块香肠，他耸耸肩，“我真心希望我们只是谈谈，不要诉诸暴力。”

“收起你的阴阳怪气，”Thor敲敲桌子，“如果你是指昨天，那纯属是你自找的，Loki，我一路上都在忍耐着不想揍你。现在，”他挑起眉毛，“仔细听我说。”

“我听着呢。”

“他们会起诉你，你会被判12个月的缓刑。”Thor叹了口气，这是他能争取到最好的结果，“一年以后，没什么意外的话，记录会被撤销，范达尔向我们保证了。”

“感谢范达尔，使我免去牢狱之灾。”他虚情假意地点头，“感谢上帝。”

“你没什么想说的？”

“亲爱的哥哥，”他讽刺地擦擦嘴，“抱歉我不知道我被允许说些什么，我觉得自己应该谨慎措辞，鉴于之前发生的事情。”不久前，因为在餐桌上对Thor的同事们说了些难听的话，事后，他被Thor拉到客厅咖啡桌，挨了整整一百次发刷，他的屁股肿得发亮，像两个圆润的红皮球，几天都不能坐下。

“或许你想解释一下你的离家出走。”Thor的蓝眼睛冒出缺乏休息的怒火，Loki持续不断的挑衅让他倍感厌烦，但他仍然极力控制自己的音量，“Loki，如果交警没有恰好拦住你的话，你想跑到哪里去？”他没有挑明，因为Loki的车子在圣地亚哥十分敏感的一个区域被发现，再向西就会到达墨西哥边境线，这种可能性让Thor不自觉地感到后怕，“不，我问你为什么好了？”

“放松点，哥哥。”Loki漫不经心地用小银勺搅动自己的咖啡：“或许我只是玩腻了。”

Thor揪住他的衣领，他忍了又忍，却再一次轻易发火：“所以你打算跨过边境。跑到一个没人能找到你的混乱地方去？Loki，你就这么讨厌这个家，这么讨厌我？”

Loki的咖啡洒了出来，他举起双手，“我发誓没有。我只是…算了，冷静，老兄，先放开我！”

Thor松开手，他喘着粗气，看着餐桌上的一片狼藉，心里很不是滋味。

但是他仍然板起面孔宣判，“你被禁足了，从今天开始整整一周。”

Loki睁大翡翠色的眼睛看他，但Thor无比认真：“除了下楼吃饭，你要待在自己的房间里，反省自己的过错。”

“你做梦。”Loki冷笑一声，仿佛听见什么天方夜谈，“你还打算装这幅样子到什么时候？哦，Thor，这才过了多久，你真的把自己当成我的监护人了吗？”

Thor挡在他面前，“上楼，回到自己的房间，”他决定不允许弟弟再挑战他的权威，“不然我就揍你，就在这里，就现在。”

Loki迟疑地看着他，他的臀部仍然残留着昨天留下的隐隐刺痛，“你在逗我，Thor，就算监狱里的犯人还能出去打篮球呢。”

“如果你那么想去监狱里打篮球，我可不需要花上几千美金，”Thor推了他一把，“现在上楼。”

Loki难以置信地看着Thor，他的眼睛里再一次汇聚起愤怒的水光：“你问我为什么必须要离家出走，因为我受够了跟你在一起的生活，我讨厌什么都要听你的，我受够了！”

“为什么？Loki？因为我不许你到处恶作剧，不许你欺负同学，还是不许你大手大脚的花钱？”Thor拉过他挣扎的弟弟，不顾Loki的怒骂，把他压在自己膝盖上按好：“我给了你机会，这是你自找的。”

Thor的巴掌再一次挥舞起来，伴随愤怒的节奏，落在他弟弟仅仅穿了一层薄薄运动短裤的屁股上，整个客厅都被Loki的叫骂和打屁股的声音充满。仅仅过了不到五分钟，Loki的诅咒就减弱下去，变成了哽咽的求饶，带着可怜的哭腔。

“T-Thor，”他摆动着双腿，“Ow！oh，我现在就上楼。”

Loki的小屁股在他的膝盖上升温，他的弟弟再一次哭着求饶，可是他仍然不肯放过，狠狠地在那滚烫的屁股上补了几次巴掌。

“你知道离开房间意味着什么。”他威胁，最后在Loki颤抖着站起来的时候又揍了他一下，Loki呜咽了一声，背对着他抹去眼泪，拼命地跑回楼上的房间，重重地关上了门。

这么做是对的，Thor喘着粗气对自己说。

Thor听见Loki紧闭的房门中传来他弟弟伤心的大哭，他颓废地把头埋在自己的双臂间，因为刚才发生的事情异常沮丧。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Loki回到了自己的房间，他伤心地趴在床上，泪水仍然在源源不断地滚出。他仍然很难接受刚才发生的事，Thor又打了他，再一次——仅仅是因为他不愿意被关在小屋子里。距离Thor揍他已经过去了一个小时，可是他仍然感觉像挨打当时一样疼。

“Owwwwww….”他拉下自己的运动短裤，引起一阵刺痛，Loki扭过头，看见了成片的绯红，两瓣屁股上面留下凌乱的、愤怒的火红掌痕，不断提醒着他刚刚遭遇了什么。

他悄悄地掀开窗帘的一角，看到Thor的车依然停在院子里，这让他发出一阵呜咽。他被困住了，被囚禁在自己的房间，比这更糟糕的是他还挨了打，连续两天。他把手放在发热的屁股上轻轻揉抚，毫无疑问，如果他踏出房间一步，他的狒狒兄弟绝不吝啬给他着火的屁股再次加温，这个认知让大颗大颗的泪珠顺着他的脸颊流了下来。

他从来没有比现在更想念Frigga，如果她在的话…Loki停止思考，痛痛快快的哭了一阵，蜷缩在小床上滑动手机。

好不容易的休息日被这么一闹彻底泡汤，Thor没兴致干任何事情，他郁郁寡欢地在花园里除草，企图消耗掉自己所有的精力换回一场深眠。

他最近睡的不好，几乎是一闭上眼睛Loki那张俊美的、带着勾人坏笑的小脸就会出现在他的梦里。

梦里的他可没有什么道德概念。他捉住Loki撕碎裤子，车库、办公室、阁楼、花园，快餐厅的后仓库、任何场所。征服他、逗弄他，把他漂亮的粉红色小乳头含在嘴里吸吮，他把Loki饱满的屁股舔到流水，然后在把阴茎插进去，操到他满地求饶。按着弟弟的肩膀，看着他一脸屈辱地被迫跪下，掐住他，掰开他的银舌头，让他的口水顺着下颚滴滴答答，咽下去，逼迫他把自己的阴茎完整地吞咽下去，像他曾经教过的一样。

他要把Loki放在膝盖上，掰开屁股，用自己粗硬发紫的阴茎狠狠教训他，先把他的小穴调教的红肿敏感，等那黏糊糊体液流出来，打湿他的大腿，等Loki呜咽着恳求他，浑身泛起美味的粉红，他就一股脑插进去，一插到底。他要狠狠撞在那美味的小屁股上，压扁它们、让睾丸紧紧贴上去，把他的屁股撞到发红发肿，他要享用Loki，操他，没日没夜的操他，任何时间，任何场所，任何人的面前——

“Hey，金发的傻大个，”Sif老太慢悠悠地从隔壁晃出来，她压低声音：“小Loki又惹你生气啦？”

又来了，又是这种意有所指的、像是打探什么的语气，Thor没好气：“这不关你的事。”

“怎么不关我的事，”Sif捂住胸口，“小可怜哭的那么伤心，隔着两面墙我都听的一清二楚。可怜的Loki，这么小就没有了父母，又摊上你这样一个哥哥，禽兽不如。”

“Loki需要管教，”他先是捏紧拳头，又咕哝一声，“何况我对他很好。”

他说的是实话。Thor拼了命的工作，在能力范围内满足弟弟各种各样的要求。即便是他常常累的像条狗，只要Loki的一个微笑就能扫去一身疲惫。他也并不是那么喜欢生气，除非Loki故意做出什么出格的事——可究竟是哪里得罪了Loki，究竟是为什么他最近总是故意惹自己生气？

“嘻嘻，我可看到了呀，”Sif老太抿起嘴唇，眼睛笑成弯弯的两个月牙，“看到你抱着他给他洗澡，你们小时候要好的很，经常坐在一起玩小鸡鸡。”

“住嘴！”肉眼可见地，Thor的脸红到了脖子根，“我们是孩子！Sif，老天啊！”那过去了！他气急败坏地走开，不知道是对Sif还是对自己重复。那都过去了，停止吧，天啊Thor Odinson，你真是这个世界最可恶的变态，你根本没法停止肖想自己的亲生弟弟。

像是为了证明某种心虚的决心，他当晚就接受了他工作伙伴的邀请，Jane Foster——研究部一位聪明美丽的科学工作者，Thor的同意让她非常开心。

“Loki，下来吃饭，”Thor敲开他弟弟紧闭的门，一颗漆黑的脑袋从门缝里探了出来。

“我不饿，”他的眼睛仍然红红的，一只手搓着自己的屁股，随后敏锐地察觉到了什么：“有人来了？”

“是Jane，”他咽下那一点心虚，“一个工作上的朋友，她来找我吃饭。”

“哦，”Loki向楼下张望，“你们要做爱。”

“你说什么？”Thor差点没被自己的口水呛死，他赶紧捂住Loki的嘴，把他推到墙上警告：“别乱说！”

“你把一个陌生女人邀请到家里吃饭，”Loki从他掌下挣脱，他脸上仍然有哭过后的浮肿，却没影响他的犀利，“她穿着低胸性感礼服，带着香槟。”他抛出一个嘲笑的眼神，“你草过女人么？你知道怎么做吗？需要我教你吗？你的钱包里装上避孕套了么？如果没有我可以给你。”

“不准胡说八道！”Thor恼羞成怒，一张脸青筋暴起，但他又突然意识到什么：“你，你拿避孕套做什么？小心我揍你！”

“不关你的事，”Loki烦躁地冷笑一声，他抬高沙哑的嗓音：“去行驶你的交配权吧Thor，狒狒总是在春天发情。何况这里不是动物园，甚至不需要花门票的钱，哦，你他妈的，Owch！”

他被Thor提了起来，衣摆被掀起，裤子剥到大腿根，自然地暴露出红肿未褪的屁股。

“楼下还有人！”他压低自己的惊叫，“你终于彻底疯了吗，Owch！”一记恼羞成怒的巴掌把他揍的一个踉跄，差点撞在前面的墙上。

“不，不！我还很疼，”他呜咽，慌乱地遮挡自己的赤裸身后，却被按住胳膊，推到墙面上，狠狠地、响亮地来了又快又狠的十次巴掌。

“Mufh！”Loki拼命地忍住放声大哭的欲望，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滴向自己的脚尖。

Thor几乎是刚动完手就后悔了。他指着Loki红彤彤的鼻尖，“那么就回到你该回的地方去。”他心脏狂跳，压抑着声音的颤抖，Loki提上裤子，刚才的巴掌点燃了从早晨就一直徘徊在那里的刺痛，他愤怒地哭了一声，在Thor面前狠狠关上门。

“Thor，Thor你在干什么？”听见楼上的骚乱，Jane一脸担忧地向楼梯走去，“你们不要紧吧？”

一顿食不知味的饭，Thor无精打采地应付着Jane的话题，“哦，抱歉，”他第三次在餐桌上走神，“你刚才说什么？”

“我不懂你为什么和他生气，”Jane用叉子卷起意大利面，“你总是和我们说他聪明好看。”

“是啊，”Thor的心沉到胃里，“我们吵架了，他不愿意下来吃饭。”

Jane轻轻笑了，她柔软的手按在Thor厚重的手掌上，在蜡烛下抬起棕色温柔的眼睛，她柔软的棕色长发覆盖在半裸的胸脯上，Thor闻到她身上淡淡的香氛。

“Thor，”她低声呼唤，“也许你弟弟只是太懂事，他  
在给我们创造空间。如果这里不方便…”她牵起Thor的手按在自己的脸颊上，那里因为饮酒而发热，“我们也可以去车里。”

Thor下意识地朝弟弟紧闭的房门看了一眼，他打了个寒颤，突然意识到自己做了什么，他怪叫一声，在一切还不算无可挽回之前推开了Jane。

“你怎么了？”Jane尴尬地问，她漂亮的裙子沾上了红酒，餐桌也一片狼藉。

“抱歉，抱歉……”Thor只能不停道歉，手忙脚乱地收拾，“我，我今天喝的太多。抱歉Jane，我只是单纯的，我，如果我让你误会了什么，是我的错…..”

Jane忍无可忍地推开他，“Thor Odinson，你单纯的发暧昧不明的短信，在深夜单纯的把一个未婚单身女性约到你的私人住宅，单纯的吃饭？！”看着Thor状况外的一张脸，Jane毫不犹豫地上次他一个耳光：“你魂不守舍，惦记着别人——道貌岸然的伪君子，你这个混蛋！”

Jane夺门而去，留下Thor捂着自己火辣辣的脸颊发呆。过了好半天，他才意识到自己流泪了，不是因为Jane，尽管他保证再去公司的时候自己即将声名狼藉——而是Loki，他突然想起弟弟关门之前那决绝的、被泪水打湿的脸。

Thor Odinson，你是这个世界上最差的哥哥，最糟糕的蠢货。看看你都做了些什么！

“Loki，”借着酒意，他敲着Loki的门，“让我进来。”

没有回应，门也已经反锁——Thor猜这是公平的，他坐在Loki的门口絮絮叨叨，像个上了年纪的老太太。

“一直都是这样，妈妈爸爸在的时候，就是这样，”借着酒劲，很长时间的压抑和酸楚都在他胸膛里炸开，“我喜欢你，我不敢承认，可父亲说的没错，就是这样。”

“在他们离开以后…”他突然哽咽起来，“我更喜欢你了，我害怕失去你，Loki，我只有你了。”

“父亲希望我把你养育成正直的人，天啊，我该怎么办…”他头昏脑涨地嘟哝，“堕落如我，该怎么把你养育成正直的人…”一堆的破烂事，悬而未解的烂摊子，“我真的不知道，告诉我，Loki。”

他哭哭啼啼，絮絮叨叨。从失去妈妈，到奥丁去世，从自己的故作威严到那些道貌岸然。他反复地抱歉，他想起Loki被他打骂后气愤和委屈的脸，他拒绝与Loki同床共枕以后他落寞的脸…..

“你原谅我好吗，”他痛痛快快地哭了一会儿，终于摇摇晃晃地站起身，“开门，弟弟，让我进去。”

仍然没有回应，这让Thor把耳朵贴在了门上。

“Loki，”他紧张地敲门，突然开始意识到事情的不对，他这才发现门缝向外渗出某种液体，就像恐怖片里经常见到的那样，他用手指蘸了蘸，猩红的液体在他手心涂开，像被炸了一般，他突然完全清醒了过来。

“LOKI！”他惊慌失措地大吼，拼命地撞门，“不！不要！”最恐怖的想法攥住了他，他的眼前出现了恐怖的幻影，他失去Loki了，就因为他那该死的虚伪、犹豫、道貌岸然，只要他一打开门，就会看见Loki了无生机的身体——

他不惜肩膀脱臼，才能把门撞开。他冲进弟弟的房间，一时间找不到人影，几乎要昏过头去，直到——直到他踢翻玻璃瓶，玻璃瓶里流出来浓稠的红色液体，他蹲下身捡起来，才发现上面印刷着大大的“道具血浆”标签。

Loki的窗户大敞开着，他本人已经不见了，而那个恶意的玩笑旁放着一张纸卡片，上面有他本人隽秀的字体 “Surprise！”

他还听见了滴滴答答的细小声响，他很熟悉，那是镜头不停变焦对焦的声音。与此同时，随着咔嚓一声，刺眼的白光闪过，写字台上的单反相机完美地记录下Thor最滑稽的哭脸。

“不。”

“........”，Thor的脸从惊讶错愕扭曲，到逐渐涨成猪肝色，才意识到自己又被彻头彻尾的戏耍了。那个小骗子，小毒蛇，该死的小混蛋，他的脆弱和落寞无一不是演戏，他冲到打开的窗户旁怒吼：“LOKI！”

最糟糕的想法变成了现实，院子空荡荡的，Thor那辆崭新的Boxter已经被开走了。

深更半夜，Fandral接起Thor的电话，他的耳膜被180分贝的怒吼震聋。

“我要把那个小骗子抓回来！”他怒吼，“我要揍他，把他的屁股揍成八瓣！”他到现在还处于心脏病发作的边缘：“你是警察，我要报警！”

“冷静，冷静。”Fandral把电话按在一边，对身旁的Loki摆口型：你哥哥。

Loki耸耸肩，他刚做完一个漫长的笔录，伸着懒腰啜饮着咖啡，滑动手机欣赏摄影机实时传输的画面，一切都如计划一样完美展开，“干得漂亮”他顺手给Jane发了个短信。

“小菜一碟，”Jane回复的很快，“他看起来猛然悔悟。”

几天前，这位同情心泛滥的腐女没什么犹豫地接受了他的请求。小Loki实在是太可怜了，他在床上横遭冷遇，情人变成了爹，求欢不成还被打肿屁股，Jane可看不下去这个。

Fandral无奈地接起电话，清了清嗓子：“咳咳，Thor，事实上，Loki就在我身边，你得来警局一趟。”

“你在什么地方抓到他？！”Thor松了口气，随即怒火攻心，“别让他跑了，我马上过来，你把他铐上，不，捆起来！”

“听我说，”Fandral按压着眉心，看着身边那小骗子得意的笑脸，只觉得一辈子从未如此头疼过，他小心翼翼地开口：“Thor，Loki报案了，他说你家，家暴了他，”Fnadral难以启齿，他不知道这对兄弟又在玩什么匪夷所思的情趣，“你最好现在来一趟吧，他说要起诉你。”

tbc  
*当Loki想搞Thor的时候整个世界都在助攻  
*下一章是致命打基和快乐小车


	3. Chapter 3

   
问讯室亮着冰凉的冷光，范达尔一脸尴尬地做完笔录，老掉牙的咖啡机卖力地研磨着，发出令人心烦的噪音。Thor被铐在椅子上，在他对面，那个年纪轻轻的罪魁祸首——Loki正在闲适地摆弄手里的杯子。

“范达尔警官，糖还是牛奶？”他递过热气腾腾的饮料，没有Thor的份，后者面色不善地盯着范达尔的杯子，似乎那是个随时都会在桌面爆炸的危险品。

“我的哥哥又不喜欢喝这个，”Loki看着局促的范达尔，拍了拍他的肩膀，爽朗道，“不过要是有啤酒的话可以给他来上一杯？说到饮酒，我不禁想起了去年夏天，他从Caltech的毕业舞会上醉醺醺地开回来，速度一百八十迈….”

几小时前，他哭哭啼啼地出现在警局，“他三番五次的打我，”Loki控诉，“他拿走我的驾照和社安卡、冷冻我的账户，”他在一个漂亮警察姐姐身上抹去泪水，“他把我关在屋子里不给饭吃，也不让我出门。”

Thor青筋暴起，他看着对面活蹦乱跳、完好无损的小骗子，几乎要气的当场暴毙：“老兄，你就听他在这里胡言乱语？立刻把我放开，Fandral！”

范达尔今天头疼的次数比过去十年还多，“我做不到，Thor，”他磕磕绊绊地，“法院可以为你指派一个律师。”Sif老太不久前作为Loki的证人一起指控了他，他的朋友现在是个危险的“虐童嫌疑人”。

“老天作证！”Sif老太拿手绢擦眼睛，“可怜的孩子！我亲眼看到他的小屁股被打的像一对熟透的桃子！”

“等我们回到家，Loki，”Thor暴跳如雷地被按在折叠椅子上铐住，他的肌肉好像随时都能把那脆弱的镣铐挣开，“我们好好聊聊，我要把你吊在车库里，抽上一整夜——”

范达尔捂住了脸，Loki的微笑在Thor的怒吼中逐渐放大，就在刚才，他身边的记录员交换了一个认同的眼神。

“Loki，”最后，司法人员还是决定询问受害人的意见，“你打算怎么办？”

这个“遭受虐待”的小家伙，脸上的微笑在一瞬间消失，变成眼泪汪汪的可怜样子，“可即使是这样，我还是没办法不去原谅他，”他抹去并不存在的眼泪，哽咽的声音真是闻者心碎，“我，我还是打算再给我的哥哥一个机会….”

他其实并不想要Thor被剥夺监护权——那将导致他被送往寄宿家庭，那里可没有Thor性感的腹肌和粗壮的阴茎。但是他最终还是得到了他想要的——归还的驾照、各种卡片，作为精神损失费的弥补的一笔慷慨的零用钱。在他的要求下，Thor被迫签署了一份承诺文件，诸神在上，他用白纸黑字承诺永远不能碰Loki一根手指头，再来一次，他就会面临十年以上的牢狱之灾。

更值得庆祝的是精神上彻头彻尾的胜利，他房间的笔记本电脑尽职尽责地记录下了Thor在他房门口那一出哭哭啼啼的好戏。哦，那个可怜的家伙终于再也装不下去了，他道貌岸然的假面被撕的粉碎，他动情地倾诉着自己的后悔与想念，形象尽失，就像一头酗酒的狒狒。

尽管Thor闻者心碎的表白让他多少有点心虚，但这是他应得的惩罚，Loki心想。

警官们尽职尽责地将Loki送回家，他的禁足自动解除了，而Thor经过五天的扣押，才被蓬头垢面地被警车送回来，他抱着装满蔬菜的纸袋子，把它放在咖啡桌的一边。

“Thor，”Loki得意地叫他的名字，现在他是如此地有恃无恐，“我们要不要打一炮庆祝你的归来？”

Thor无言地看着他，转过身去插上了门。

“你干什么？”他并不紧张，挖着碗里的冰淇淋，“喂，就算我们好久没做，你至少也要洗个澡吧？”

“Loki，”Thor坐在沙发上，对他的弟弟勾勾手指，“过来。”

现在，他们之间没有什么好假装的了。

他用心维持的“兄友弟恭”被Loki撕的粉碎，荡然无存，暴露出他面具下那肮脏的、乱伦的、欲望横流的心。

他无时无刻不对的亲兄弟抱有可耻的幻想，并且愚蠢到只有他自己还以为这是个秘密。

Loki跨坐在他结实的大腿上：“你硬了。”

“托你的福，”Thor的手按上他的后脑，狠狠地撕咬起Loki的嘴唇，这久违重逢的吻非常急躁，两个人粗暴地啃咬着，用力吮吸，直到他们两个都喘不上气。

Loki勃起了，他年轻的、不老实的生殖器隔着裤子磨蹭着Thor的腹肌，“早点这样坦诚多好，”他急不可耐地哼哼，“你真堕落，Thor，承认自己的下流有这么艰难？”

“是，对你而言倒是很简单。”Thor粗暴地扯掉Loki的裤子，让他弟弟的屁股暴露在空气中，他看见Loki的阴茎充满期待地在空气中发抖，他握住它，摩挲着那个器官熟悉的手感，并上面捏了一把。

“Agh…oh..”Loki舒爽地叹气，他开始解Thor的皮带，却被他的兄弟按住了手。Thor粗糙的手掌用一种色情的方法揉捏着他的两块光裸的屁股，让他发出一阵接着一阵的惊呼，“你这下流的变态。”

“这个词语不用来形容你自己实在有失公允，”Thor把他弟弟几乎瘫软的身体抱在膝盖上，掰开两块饱满的臀肉仔细观察，“你早晨自慰过了？”

“这五天我每天都会自慰，趟在你的床上，穿着你的衣服。”他说出不知羞耻的话，两只翡翠色的眼睛却因此燃烧起兴奋的火苗，他的洞口处泛着隐秘的水光，那个小穴口一张一合地邀请Thor，他的哥哥认真地掰着他的屁股，检查他最隐秘的、最羞耻的部位，这让Loki的阴茎疼痛地左右摇摆，屁股也逐渐泛起粉红，他的穴口咬紧Thor粗糙的手指不肯放开，仿佛在恳求一顿狠狠的操弄。

“T-Thor，”第二根手指在那润滑充分的穴口滑了进去，将他狠狠填满，“Oh！”

Thor的手指在他的体内狠狠翻搅，这让他兴奋的快要哭了出来，“我要你进来，”Loki扭动屁股，他的声音带着染上了情欲的哭腔，“快点，你这混蛋，Thor！”

“马上就好，”Thor安抚地拍了拍他弟弟的屁股，声音是罕有的温和，“你需要适应，放松。”

“Oh，fuck！”Loki在他的膝盖上啜泣了起来，那因为快感而发出的呻吟像极了哭泣，他感觉到Thor撑开了他的穴口，空调的凉风一丝一丝地溜了进去。

悉悉索索的声音在他身后响起，“哦！”他惊叫了一声，什么东西被Thor塞了进去——不同于Thor温暖的阴茎，那个东西冰凉发涩，又粗又硬，Loki愤怒地大叫起来，他试图起身，被Thor狠狠按了回去。

“那是什么？！”他尖叫，余光中，他看见侧躺在他们身边的购物袋，几个洁白的、削成柱状的姜条静静地躺在保鲜盒里，Loki难以置信地扭动着屁股：“THOR，你对我做了什么？！拿出去！”

“安静。”Thor粗壮的胳膊把他结结实实地钳制在原位，“警官送我回来的路上，我要求去全食超市买东西，”他在Loki粉红色的穴口中狠狠一推，让那椭圆形的姜块被完整地吞咽到屁股里面，确定不会滑落，他才拍拍Loki的小屁股：“我说要给你做晚饭，他们还夸我是个改过自新的好哥哥。”

“不！”Loki悲惨地叫了起来，那个没有生命的姜块最初是冰凉的，但是仅仅在他的屁股里停留了几秒钟，就渗出了辛辣的汁液，让他的肠壁如同着起了燎原大火，炙热滚烫，带来难以想象的痛苦，他在Thor膝盖上疯狂地扭动着，“拿出去，你这个色情狂！疯子！堕落的变态！”

“Oh no，”他痛苦地摆动屁股，却惊慌地发现Thor紧紧地攥住了他的胳膊，并且用一个熟悉的姿势，压低他的后背，“拜托，ohhhh，Thor，不，你要干什么！”

“揍你。”Thor简单地回复，用动作说明了一切，Loki泛着水光的屁股被Thor的膝盖托举着，岌岌可危地翘在高处。

“你敢！”Loki挣扎着大喊，那该死的姜被他激烈的动作挤压出了更多的汁液，让他痛的眼泪汪汪，“老天保佑！你可签署过协议！立刻放开我，不然我就报警！”

“随你便，”Thor面无表情，“你的好伙伴，警察叔叔Fandral已经被我揍成了屎，他现在多了一个流血的鼻子，哦，试试看，我相信他一定会帮你。”

“你出尔反尔！你不讲信用！你，你这该死的骗子，S-Sif会听到，她会举报你！”

“猜猜看，”Thor粗糙的大手在Loki颤抖的小屁股上摩挲，那里已经有段时间没挨过打，恢复成了白皙、性感、完美无瑕的样子，他开始真心为Loki感到遗憾：“在我答应为她除一年草之后，她毫不犹豫地背叛了你。”

“不！你敢！我会让你坐十年的牢！”感觉到Thor的手从他的屁股上抬起来，Loki绝望地尖叫：“哦！Thor不要，求你，拜托！”

“SMACK！！！”

“Owwwwww！”他的屁股被Thor疾风暴雨式地开头揍地上下乱颤，两块肉像是有了自己的节奏一样疯狂地舞蹈。

更糟糕的是，随着每一次击打，当他打算绷紧自己的屁股来减缓疼痛的时候，那个火辣的White Ginger就会在他的体内渗出更多要命的、蛰疼的汁液，这让他在这场痛打的一开始就渗出了泪水。

“YOW！”Loki发出悲惨的鬼嚎，“S-STOP IT！我，oww！我以为你发誓过不再打我！”

“你感到很惊讶？”Thor怒吼，他的大巴掌像滚烫的印章，精准地盖在弟弟躲闪的屁股上，每个字都伴随着一个愤怒火红的掌痕，“你这胆大包天的、肆意妄为的、欠揍的小混蛋，我发誓会把你的屁股揍成八瓣！”

“Aw，oh！已经变成八瓣了！”Loki大喊，他浑身的血液都集中在了饱受摧残的两块肉上，他扭动着疼痛的屁股，像是急于甩掉一个疼痛的尾巴，“T-Thor，ow！好哥哥，快住手！”那可怜的尾音已经染上了哭腔。

“装死！偷车！骗人！报警！”Thor的训斥在巴掌的挥舞下虎虎生风，“我在监狱里就下定决心，要让你的屁股在下半年里保持滚烫，今天，明天，每一天！”

客厅回荡着Loki的哀嚎和响亮的拍打声，Thor的责骂无疑为二者增添旋律，他有力地掴打着弟弟挺翘的屁股，在短时间里就把Loki的双臀染成了愤怒的红色，他可怜的弟弟哭了起来，在Thor的膝盖上拼命扭动屁股，踢蹬双腿。

“才一开始就哭？”Thor捏起他红彤彤的一块肉，恶意揉搓，“那你一会儿该怎么办呢？”

“该死的！”他大声诅咒，屁股痛的火烧火燎，比那更糟糕的是，他任何挣扎的动作、踢蹬的双腿都为他换来了额外的惩罚，他的屁股里里外外都痛的要命，那该死的姜块随着每一次拍打在他体内到处乱撞，“别打了！Yow！我发誓，不报警！”

“你还敢提报警！”Thor再次怒火中烧，他挥舞着健硕的手臂，让他沉重的巴掌把Loki的两瓣火红屁股抽的上下翻飞：“我变成全公司的笑话，Thor Odinson，被自己弟弟送进监狱的人！”

愤怒的巴掌疾风暴雨似的呼啸着，把凌乱的手印混成了两片完整的玫红色肿痕， “AGHHHHH！”，Loki痛苦地大哭，几乎要翻到地上打滚，“Brother Please！”他挣扎着抬起来的屁股被一次次狠狠拍回Thor的大腿，让Loki的胯骨撞的发疼——他现在已经分不清疼痛的来源了，一定要说的话，屁股上燃烧的燎原大火已经淹没了那根小小的姜块带来的无穷痛苦，Loki被Thor揍过很多次，但这无疑是全新的痛苦体验。

“独立战争前，殖民地的商人经常把白姜塞进马匹的身体里，”Thor一丝不苟地抽打着弟弟可怜的臀部，并且好心地向他补充，“为了让它们在市场上保持活力，你现在看起来活力四射，Loki！”

“去你妈的马匹，你这该死的狒——不，不，oh！”他的咒骂被Thor毫不留情的巴掌打断，“我会听你的！Owch！我是说我什么都听你的！”Loki愤怒地哭喊，他要宰了Thor，把他的生殖器挖下来喂鱼，但不是现在，只要能够停止挨揍他什么都愿意——

“站起来！”Thor暂时停手，并且不留情面地呵斥他。他的手就在一边保持举起，随时准备抽向那个不听话的小屁股，Loki泪水涟涟地站起来，双手不停地抚摸他刚刚挨揍的地方。 

“Owwwwwwwww……”Loki看着他，眼泪不停地从翡翠色的大眼睛里滚落，他的屁股好像被热煤烤熟，仍然保持着它们挨打时的疼痛，不管他怎么安抚都没办法减轻，“you bastard，”他哭着骂了一声，颤抖的手指探向臀部中间，企图把那该死的白姜弄出来。

“我也有非常不对的地方。”Thor叹了口气，他扯过Loki的手按在身边，亲自抚摸了几下小骗子滚烫的屁股，“我向你道歉，现在我们扯平了。”

扯平！Loki恼火地哭了一声，你完好无损地坐在这里！而他遍体鳞伤，里里外外！

“但是，”一个沉重的转折，让他的心脏掉进胃里，“你知道我在看到你那糟糕的恶作剧的时候作何感想吗？”Thor的蓝眼睛里藏着一缕阴霾，他咬住牙齿，“我以为你死了。”

“我怎么可能蠢到去死！”Loki恼火地哭着喊，“就算你死了我也不会。”他嘴硬地说，但是他在余光中看见Thor用脚打开了咖啡桌的矮柜，他就这样残忍地打破了Loki的希望，把一个多股皮带拿出来放在他的面前。

Loki的小脸瞬间垮了下去：“我是说我不会再这么做了，Thor。”

那是Thor买回来吓唬他的东西，木质握把下延伸出来五条细而软的小皮带，他只挨过一下，疼的刻骨铭心，五条鞭痕在他的屁股上足足留了一个星期。

“你在做出这个决定的时候就该想到有一顿好打，”Thor向他招招手，“那么你还等什么？”

Loki咬住牙齿，泪水盈满了他翡翠色的眼睛，他就站在这里接受Thor的训斥，屁股被一顿痛揍打的红肿发亮，里面还塞着那该死的姜。他已经接受了足够的惩罚，就连站在原地都疼的发颤，而Thor仍然不肯放过，这，这太过分了。

“我后悔了！我选择寄宿家庭！”他转身就跑，被Thor用腿绊倒，摔在沙发上。

“不！”在他悲惨的嚎叫中，那条可怕的皮带高高扬起，啃咬上他的屁股。

“AGHHHHHHHH！！！！！”他可怜的屁股被五等分，接着被切成更小的碎块。

“N-no，”Loki在沙发上哭的呛咳，他好像从来没这么疼过：“STOP IT THOR！”

然而仿佛下定决心要给他弟弟一个深刻的教训一般，Thor挥舞着手中的皮带，看着Loki挺翘的臀部在抽打之下留下一条条深红的鞭痕，逐渐充血肿胀、红的发亮。

“离家出走！”

“装死！”

“偷东西！”

“报警！”

“撒谎，骗人，恶作剧！”

他每骂一句就抽一下，让Loki惨叫连连，最后一下打在柔嫩的大腿根，他触电般地挣脱了Thor的束缚，滚在沙发的一角缩成一团，浑身颤抖着像个受伤的小动物一般：“噢……”他上气不接下气地哭着。

“趴回来，”Thor无情地逼近他，“不然刚才的就全部重来一次。”

“这还不够吗！”Loki两眼噙满愤怒的泪水，他的两只腿被迫分开，露出双臀间隐秘的穴口，他又羞又恼，摇摆着屁股想隐藏那羞耻的位置，却被Thor压住身体，用粗糙的大手把他的臀瓣狠狠扒开。

Loki红肿的臀部摇摆着，那脆弱的、潮湿的、Thor肖想已久的小穴颤动着出现在他的面前，因为白姜的刺激已经有些发肿，Thor被这个画面敲打着神经，他的下体硬到发痛，可是他却握住手中的多股皮带，唰地一声，准确地抽了上去。

Loki的小穴立刻印上一条深红的鞭痕。

“YOWWWWWWW！！！”Loki尖叫起来，只一下，就让他痛的恨不得立即去地狱里见Odin，“Thor！！”他嚎啕大哭，拼命夹紧身后，“不准再打了！你这该死的变态！”

Thor的一只手探进他的臀瓣，把他红肿的屁股不由分说地掰开，Loki发出惊恐的呜咽，他火辣的穴口暴露在冰凉的空气中，因为刚刚的鞭打微微发肿。

粗粝的皮带粗鲁地磨蹭着那道鞭痕， “你以后准备给你亲爱的哥哥一点尊重吗？”Thor挑起眉毛问。

“Absolutely，绝对，当然，Owch！！”又是一鞭，落在刚刚打出来的肿痕上，他的眼泪争先恐后地滚出来，打湿了沙发的抱枕。

他的屁股仍然被Thor无情地掰开，被打肿的小穴无辜地抽动，空调的冷气随着折页的摆动在他滚烫的屁股上扫过，让他狠狠地打了一个寒战，“I swear it.”，他用自己哭到沙哑的嗓子重复着。

“放松，”Thor粗糙的手指抚摸着他穴口的褶皱，就着那些粘液，把一根手指塞了进去。

这次，他的手指被绞的更紧了，那火热的内壁紧裹着他，汁水四溢，想象现在他进入里面的样子，Thor抽回一口气，他火热坚硬的阴茎隔着裤子顶弄着他的弟弟，他听见Loki因此害怕地呜咽起来。

终于，他慢慢将那根白姜抽了出来，Loki的穴口发出不堪重负的“啵”的一声，他把那根东西丢在地毯上，连着那多股皮带一起。

“我不会和你做爱的，”Loki委顿在沙发上，小骗子抚摸着自己的身后，哀哀地哭，他的嗓子已经哑了，还在重复自己的命令，“绝对别想着还能和我做爱。”

Thor举起双手，走向冰箱，“除非你要求，”他耸耸肩。

他把冰桶在冰箱里填满，抽出一打洁净的餐巾，然后拿出两支啤酒插在桶里。

回到沙发旁，Thor用餐巾裹着冰块包好，放在小混蛋火辣的痛处。

“Oh……..”他的弟弟暂时停下攻击性的言论，如释重负地呼出一口气，冰块降低了灼烧的温度，他带着哭腔哼哼，“再多一点。”

“像是一种甜点，”Thor评价他的屁股，他舒缓那些紧张的肌肉，在他身后画着舒缓的圈。

Loki的生殖器沮丧地垂在他的两腿之间，Thor忍不住伸手握住他悲伤的睾丸。“想都别想，”他听见Loki愤怒地重复。

彼时兴奋的柱体缩成小小一团，任凭Thor熟练的手上功夫也不肯给予回应，Loki背对着他不予理睬，只展示出一个受伤的屁股。

“不哭了，”Thor变回了他宽厚的样子，用指腹抹去他脸蛋上的泪珠。

“滚开，”他打去Thor的手，并且随时准备着抓起咖啡桌旁的花瓶给他兄弟那愚蠢的脑袋来上一下，可是Thor却突然将头埋在了Loki的双腿之间。

“Oh！”他惊叫。

他哥哥的舌头温柔地包裹着他的生殖器，仔细地轻舔，并且含住了他的睾丸。

“看看你，正直的好兄弟，行走的道德楷模…”他辛辣地讽刺，尾音却改变了声调，一种难以言说的快感从尾椎攀岩上来，Thor的舌头覆上他发热的穴口。

“我讨厌白姜的味道，”他咕哝。

“噢，老天，”Loki抽了一口气，“该死，你这原始的野生人，”Thor在他的下体不断舔弄，很快把那些该死的姜汁换成了他自己的口水，他的阴茎和囊袋也是湿润的，被他哥哥的胡子瘙痒，被他哥哥的亲吻和舔舐融化。

“现在也不要吗？”Thor问，他弟弟悲伤的生殖器已经完全硬了起来，但是他脸上仍有未干的泪痕，那漂亮的泛红的脸蛋磨蹭着沙发靠垫，发出一阵咕哝，粉色的生殖器也在Thor的手中不老实地顶弄。

他显然陷入了犹豫，因为一场痛打而备受伤害的自尊心不允许他接受Thor的邀请，但是他的生殖器却诚实地在Thor的掌心抽插，这让他倍感烦躁，Loki回过头去，正对上Thor似笑非笑的一张脸。

“操，”他恼火起来，从沙发上转过身，“操你的，Thor，你这堕落的，伪善的畜生。”

“你要把我培养成一个正直的人？”他诅咒着，扯过那碍眼的金发，指向他们身旁的某处，“看那里，那是什么？”，壁炉上，父母的照片正慈爱地看着兄弟两人。

Thor仿佛被刺痛了，目光有些许移开，Loki的眼泪配上他恶毒的笑容，“哦，我的哥哥，Odin一定会为你骄傲的。”

Thor怒吼起来，他们在五月的初夏里滚做一团。

他们低吼着相互啃咬，像两个受伤的野兽，在彼此身上宣泄过去一年中的失去和压抑。爱与痛苦、酒精与快感混合着交织，他们在对方的身体上留下更多的痕迹，又时而多情地亲吻、拥抱，温柔地缠绵。

他们痛痛快快地释放着，修复彼此身上看不见的伤痕。

事后，他们抱成一团，蜷缩在一片狼藉的沙发上。

“该死的，”Thor夺过Loki手中喝了一半的啤酒，想把它放回冰桶，却发现冰桶早已在那场疯狂的性爱中被打翻在地，他侧眼看见毯子下面赤裸的弟弟，全完了，他心想。

电视里正在播放HBO的大热剧《权力的游戏》，当晚，他们被一堆外卖和啤酒包围，Loki表情厌烦地躺在Thor温暖又厚实的怀里。“这该死的疼痛什么时候才能消失？”发现Thor并不打算在这个问题上给他额外的关照，Loki只是咕哝了几句，把目光投向电视。

有两个乱伦者在愤怒的争吵，那是两个备受争议的角色，兰尼斯特兄妹，他们在父亲的眼皮下面通奸。

“Fuck the Tyrell，Fuck the Ironborn，Fuck everything and everyone who isn’t us.”

詹姆兰尼斯特压抑着喉咙里的哽咽，拥抱瑟曦的身体，那是他灵魂上无法逃离的枷锁，“Its us，the only thing which matters.”

透过电视机变幻莫测的冷光，Thor缓缓地转过头去，他们的目光在空气中的某个点交汇，他看见Loki正在玩味地、似笑非笑地看着他，而Thor已经了然心意，此时此刻，他们再也不必多说什么了。  
   
   
\- Happy Ending -  
   
Sif老太太路过兄弟二人的住宅，悄悄地踮脚看上一眼，“Shit！”她诅咒，“向老Odin发誓，十年前我就知道他们会搞成一团！”

“这对不要脸的小混蛋，”她骂骂咧咧地推着车走开，“或许我也应该找个老伴了。”

 

*引用了权游里很喜欢的一句台词，具体记不清了，根据大意还原了一下。虽然最后一季烂尾了，可不失为一部好剧啊啊啊  
   
   
 


End file.
